La troublante inconnue
by kassoushow
Summary: Qui est cette nouvelle élève intégrée à Gryffondor et qui pourtant a tous les défauts des Serpentard ? Elle semble cacher un grand secret, quel est-il ?


_Novembre 1995 - Poudlard_

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ?** demanda Ron.  
Il venait de faire irruption dans la grande salle de Poudlard, saluant les autres gryffondors au passage, tout en dévisageant son amie qui semblait agacé.  
**- Tu le fais exprès Ron ? On ne parle que de ça depuis une semaine.** lui répondit Hermione, levant les yeux aux ciel.  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent, crédules ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Hermione. Agacée, elle soupira avant de reprendre la parole.  
**- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que le choixpeau est là**. déclara alors Hermione, l'indiquant du bout des doigts.  
Ron et Harry tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la chaise où se trouvait le choixpeau. Harry remarqua d'ailleurs par la même occasion que Dumbledore n'était pas encore là, chose rare sachant qu'aucun repas n'était pris sans la présence de Dumbledore, surtout depuis la présence d'Ombrage et ses fichus décrets. Harry se tourna alors de nouveau vers Hermione qui attendait d'avoir de nouveau l'attention des deux garçons pour pouvoir continuer.  
**- Flitwick a dit que c'est la première fois Poudlard qu'une élève arrive en cours d'année.  
**Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il était pratiquement impossible d'arriver en cours d'année, sachant que chaque sorcier était dès sa naissance inscrit à Poudlard. Harry n'en prêta cependant pas plus d'attention, content qu'on parle enfin d'autres choses que de ses mésaventures face à Voldemort qu'on pensait fictif. Il haussa alors les épaules, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione qui le fusilla du regard, Harry fit donc profil bas alors que Ron jeta un coup de d'œil du côté des Serpentard qui semblaient beaucoup plus souriant qu'à l'accoutumée.  
**- Qu'est ce qui leurs prends ?** demanda-t-il alors Hermione.  
Les deux compères regardèrent discrètement dans la direction de la table des Serpentard, tandis que Hermione fixa Draco qui semblait de très bonne humeur, ce qui changeait de d'habitude. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, elle fit une drôle de moue, changeant son regard de direction, gênée de s'être fait prendre. Elle se pencha alors un peu plus sur la table pour être sûr que seul Harry et Ron puissent l'entendre.  
**- Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il est dit que l'élève qui arrive serait la fille d'un mangemort proche de vous-savez-qui.** chuchota-t-elle en regardant d'un air grave les deux garçons, avant de reprendre : **du coup les Serpentard se réjouissent à l'avance de savoir que quelqu'un vient resserrer leur rang. Et Severus aussi.  
**Elle le désigne alors en hochant la tête, mais avant même que l'un des deux aient pu faire un commentaire, la grande porte s'ouvre laissant entrer Dumbledore, toujours aussi imposant au côté de McGonagall. Cette dernière tenait les épaules d'une petite brune aux grands yeux verts. Elle avait un visage doux, mais ne semblait pas être une fille très amusante pensa Harry tandis qu'elle avançait derrière Dumbledore. Elle semblait beaucoup plus grande que les premières années, elle semblait même avoir l'âge de la petite bande. Il lui demanda alors de se placer sur la chaise soulevant le choixpeau qui fut poser sur sa tête une fois qu'elle fut assise. **- Hm... voilà une drôle de jeune fille. Tellement de ténèbres et de noirceur, mais je vois aussi une pureté plus blanche que la neige Quel paradoxe ! Je dirais GRYFFONDOR**.  
Au lieu des applaudissements habituelles après chaque répartition, des bruits de stupéfaction se firent entendre de tout les côtés et Drago se leva, tapant du poing sur la table.  
**- Comment est-ce possible ? Ça ne peut être qu'une erreur du choixpeau !** s'énerva t-il fixant Dumbledore d'un air de défi.  
Hermione soupira, faussement exaspérée par les propos de Drago alors qu'elle n'en était que surprise. Elle le regarda avant de tourner son visage vers Dumbledore et la jeune fille en question qui n'avait pas bronché, se contentant de se relever de la chaise après qu'on lui ait retiré le choixpeau.  
**- Cher monsieur Malefoy, sachez que le choix du choixpeau ne peut être contesté, si celui-ci à décider de la placer chez les Gryffondor, alors ainsi soit-il**. se contenta de s'exprimer Dumbledore.  
N'étant pas assez courageux pour être complètement insolent, Drago se contenta de se réinstaller avec un regard rempli de rage à l'encontre du directeur qui indiqua alors à la nouvelle élève de s'asseoir au côtés des Gryffondor et donna enfin le départ du repas, tandis que les plats apparurent. La jeune brunette se fit dévisager par la plupart des élèves autour d'elle, mais elle se contenta de se servir sagement ne prêtant pas attention à la moindre personne qui la regardait. McGonagall s'approcha alors de la jeune fille.  
**- Miss Lindberg, nous nous verrons plus tard en ce qui concerne votre emploi du temps**. se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.  
Pandora acquiesça tandis que McGonagall repris sa place au côté de Dumbledore sous les yeux médusés de Hermione qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu prendre place chez les Gryffondor.  
**- Qu'est ce que t'arrive Hermione, tu es blanche comme un linge. C'est pas si grave que ça tu sais qu'une fille plus belle que toi rejoigne les Gryffondor.** déclara Ron qui se protégea le visage prêt à recevoir un coup de la part de Hermione.  
**- Tu ne comprends pas Ron !** répondit Hermione ne relevant même pas sa boutade. **La famille Lindberg Beitris Lindberg. Elle a été la plus fidèle mangemort aux ordres de tu-sais-qui avant de mourir, tu des propres mains de ...  
- De Voldemort**. répondit Pandora, d'une voix calme, fixant alors Hermione sans la moindre émotion sur son visage.


End file.
